


Loyal to a Fault

by Snowgem33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dog Miraculous, Gen, Inspired by the episode Miraculer, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, Sabrina Raincomprix has Low Self-Esteem, Sabrina Raincomprix-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Should I tag Lila? She's only mentioned for two seconds, Unhealthy Frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: She wanted to be a hero, just like Chloe- just like Queen Bee!





	Loyal to a Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was originally just going to tag this simply as 'Self-Esteem Issues' but then I saw that tags like 'Sherlock Holmes has Low Self-Esteem' existed, which inspired me to make one with Sabrina.  
> I really like the the theory that everyone in Marinette and Adrien's class will eventually get a Miraculous and wanted to write a fic about Sabrina's possible mindset if she was given a Miraculous before Chloe ever got to be Queen Bee again.

_"Sabrina Raincomprix, this is the Miraculous of the Dog. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"_

Even though it's petty and completely counterproductive, Sabrina's first instinct is to decline.

It's not that she doesn't want to. She's been dreaming of having her own Miraculous since Chl-  _Queen Bee_ fought alongside the other heroes on Heroes Day. Dreaming of getting to fight evil side by side with her best friend, without it being a game of pretend.

She knew better than to vocalize such desires to anyone, because Chloe would find out somehow and point out how delusional she was for hoping someone like herself could ever be special enough to earn a Miraculous.  _If_ there even were  _any_ Miraculous left to give out.

So she contended herself with games of pretend until she couldn't anymore. Chloe made sure of that.

Now what she wanted was being offered right to her on a golden platter.... But it didn't feel right.

Sabrina didn't doubt Chloe when she claimed that she'd be needed as Queen Bee again one day, but as far as Ladybug and the rest of France are concerned, Queen Bee was officially retired.

_It wasn't fair that Chloe couldn't be a superhero anymore and yet somehow someone like Sabrina had earned the privilege to use a Miraculous!_

But now Chloe was being targeted by a villain, one she hadn't even aggravated for once, one who was targeting her because of  _Lila's lies_. Chloe's safety means more than Sabrina's petty, conflicting emotions.

With a determined nod, Sabrina accepts the jewelry box being held out to her. "You can count on me, Ladybug! I'll save Chloe no matter what!" she responds.

Ladybug smiles and gives a nod of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I know when Ladybug gives somebody a Miraculous she states the power it grants, but we don't really know what power the Dog Miraculous grants at the moment. When we do find out, I'll add in what ot does.  
> I decided to give Sabrina the Dog Miraculous because I felt it fit the most. You could say she's 'Chloe's Dog', or that she trails after Chloe like a lost puppy, or that her best trait is loyalty, which is why she's Chloe's only friend aside from Adrien. (Which was the inspiration for the title of this fic.)  
> ....Plus, Adrien is already a cat. Wouldn't it make sense for Chloe's other best friend to be a dog? XD


End file.
